


Trusting The Devil

by Amsare



Category: Fable (Video Games), Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Introspection, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 22:43:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Who is that man, mother?</i>
</p>
<p><i>He is the hero of Skill, one of the heroes who helped me to defeat Lucien,</i> his mother had answered him the first time he had ever seen Reaver, <i>but he is not a very loyal hero as unfortunately, not all heroes are good ones.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Trusting The Devil

Logan sighed as he looked out his window: there were just a couple of nobles walking in the Royal Gardens and it was strange not seeing his sister along with her loyal dog for once; but the young Princess had always been so childish so that Logan should have expect what had happened.  
                                
He wondered where she was and if she was finally growing up; after all, she had not been able to decide whether to save her beloved fiancé Elliott or the protesters on the night she ran away from the castle.  
   
Logan ordered to kill them all with no distinctions.  
   
   
 _Making choices is part of everyday life,_ her mother used to say to him when he was a child, _but when you will be king you will have to make even more difficult ones. Nevertheless, we must make them for Albion's sake, do not forget it, my Son._  
   
   
His sister had not understood it yet.  
   
   
Logan closed his eyes.  
   
   
 _I am doing my best, mother, for Albion._ _We will prevail._  
   
   
Suddenly, somebody was knocking on his camber door, “Your Majesty!”  
   
Logan faced the door, “Come in.”  
   
The door opened and a servant entered, bowing his head in reverence, “Reaver has come to speak to you, your Majesty.”  
   
The King's jaw tightened as he heard that name: Reaver had always been synonym of problems.  
   
   
 _Who is that man, mother?_  
   
 _He is the hero of Skill, one of the heroes who helped me to defeat Lucien,_ his mother had answered him the first time he had ever seen Reaver, _but he is not a very loyal hero as unfortunately, not all heroes are good ones._  
   
 _So why is he here?_ Logan had asked her quite puzzled as he couldn’t understand the complicated feelings the Queen had for the Hero of Skill.  
   
 _I owe him my life, Logan. I would not be here with you now, I would not have met your father and Albion would have been lost forever_ , she had sighed and then she had kissed him sweetly on his forehead.  
   
   
Logan sighed at the memory: probably if his mother had been still alive, she would not have been happy of how Reaver had become such an important figure in his first child’s life.  
   
   
“Tell him to wait in the Library,” Logan said, dismissing the servant.  
   
Logan would have preferred to stay right where he was because he knew what it would have happened shortly after: he had to talk to Reaver and he was not in the mood.  
   
He did not know how that man had become such an important figure in his life as well as he did not know _when_ exactly: even in Logan’s first memories, Reaver was there looking down on him trying to show some sort of respect.  
   
   
 _You should be more respectful toward your future King, Reaver,_ her mother had said one day – she had clearly noticed the strange behaviour of the Hero of Skill towards young Logan.  
   
 _You hurt me, Your Majesty_ , Reaver had answered her with a sly smile, _I am certain that I am not disrespecting your precious heir._  
   
The Queen had snorted and folded her arms, forgetting about all the Royal Etiquette and asking him, _why should I believe you?_  
   
 _Because I would never lie to you, Sparrow, not after everything we went through._  
   
   
   
With no doubts, her mother had never trusted him completely and even Logan who was just a little child had understood his power into manipulating people around him; but now as he was exiting the room, he wondered if he had fallen under his spell without even realising it.  
   
   
Maybe he should blame his mother’s death for all this: one day she was the Queen of Albion, the next one Logan was the rightful heir to the throne to be crowned King .  
   
   
 _The Queen is dead._  
   
   
 _Long live the King._  
   
   
Logan had been so young and yet forced to grow up and act like a good and responsible monarch: deep down in his heart he had wished he could have run far away from Albion, far away from the burden of the throne.  
   
   
Reaver had been there though, right next to him.  
   
   
 _I will be an adviser, Your Majesty, but only if you want me to, in honour of the friendship and loyalty between your Mother and I._  
   
   
Logan had tried to keep him away, he had tried to not listen to him: but in the end, Reaver was a very influent man and Logan just a new and inexpert young King who had just lost his beloved mother.  
   
   
 _And here I am now_ , he thought as he was getting to the Library, _a puppet in Reaver’s hands._  
   
 


End file.
